Kim Jin-kyu/Filmography
This complete filmography for actor Kim Jin-kyu is currently a work in progress 1955 * 피아골 (Piagol) 1956 * 1956-03-27 The Virgin Star * 1956-07-13 Ok Dan-jun 1957 * 1957-06-01 Love 1958 * 이국정원 (異國情鴛 / Yi guo qing yuan / Love with an Alien) * 돈 (The Money) 1959 * 동심초 (Dongsimcho) * 춘희 (春嬉 / Chun-Hee) * 자나 깨나 (Wake or Sleeping) * 청춘극장 (靑春劇場 / A Youth Theater) * 비극은 없다 (悲劇은 없다 / There is no tragedy) * 독립협회와 청년 리승만 1960 * 돌아온 사나이 * 표류도 * 박서방 (朴서방 / Mr. Park) * 재생 (再生) * 이 생명 다하도록 * 흙 (Soil) * 1960-01-28 Romance Papa * 하녀 (下女 / The Housemaid) * 사랑의 역사 * 울려고 내가 왔던가 * 애수에 젖은 토요일 (A sad Saturday) * 청춘의 윤리 (moral of youth) * 심야의 부르스 1961 * 1961-01-28 Chunhyang * 1961-04-13 Aimless Bullet * 1961-08-26 My Mother and Her Guest * 서울의 지붕밑 (Under heaven of Seoul) * 별 * 심야의 고백 * 금단의 문 (A forbidden gate) * 장희빈 (장희빈) * 현해탄은 알고 있다 (玄海灘은 알고 있다) * 연산군 (燕山君 / Yeonsankun) * 주마등 * 이별의 부산정거장 (Station Pusan for separation) * 언니는 말괄량이 (My Sister Is a Hussy) 1962 * 1962-01-01 Prince Yeonsan * 1962 Tyrant Yeonsan * 진시황제와 만리장성 * 맹진사댁 경사 (A Happy Day of Jinsa Maeng) * 왕자 호동과 낙랑공주 '62 (Prince Ho-Dong and Princess Nak-Rang 1962) * 사랑도 슬픔도 세월이 가면 (If time goes, even love and sorrow...) * 서울로 가는 길 * 살아있는 그날까지 * 천하일색 양귀비 (The reigning beauty, Yang Kwi-Bi) * 암행어사 박문수 * 사랑과 죽음의 해협 1963 * 복면대군 * 천관녀 * 아빠 안녕 (Bye dad!) * 사명당 (Samyeongdang) * 고려장 (高麗葬) * 한석봉 * 귀국선 (A returning Ship) * 신문고 * 애란 (Aeran) 1964 * 1964-04-11 Extra Humans * 1964-11-13 Deaf Sam-ryong * 백설공주 * 영화 마마 * 진고개 신사 (A gentleman at Jinkokae) * 마의 계단 (Devil's stairway) * 육체의 고백 (A confession of body) * 아스팔트 (Asphalt) 1965 * 1965-06-17 The Martyred * 여자의 길 (여자의 길) * 두 아빠 * 청일전쟁과 여걸 민비 (The Sino-Japanese War and brave Queen Min) * 날개부인 * 추풍령 1966 * 태양은 다시 뜬다 (太陽은 다시 뜬다) * 대폭군 (大暴君 / A great tyrant) * 전쟁과 여교사 (War and a female teacher) * 닐니리 * 황포돛대 (Hwangpo mast) * 순간을 영원히 (For ever) * 댁의 부인은 어떠십니까 (How is your wife lately) * 뜬 구름아 말 물어보자 * 일지매 필사의 검 (The Sword of Iljimae) * 유정 (有情 / Affection) * 망향 (Nostalgia) 1967 * 팔도강산 (The land of Korea) * 빙점 (The freezing point) * 흙 '67 (Soil 1967) * 일지매 삼검객 (Three Swordsmen of Iljimae) * 귀로 (歸路 / Way Home) * 후회 (Regret) * 타인들 (Others) * 네 자매 (Four sisters) * 원죄 (Original Shin) * 파도 (Waves) * 계모 (Stepmother) * 다정불심 * 하와이 연정 * 어느 여배우의 고백 (Confession of an Actress) 1968 * 1968-07-27 I'll Give You Everything * 1968-06-01 Descendents of Cain * 피해자 (被害者 / A Victim) * 귀부인 * 화산댁 (Mrs. Hwa-San) * 칠보반지 (Ring) * 규방 (Women's Quarter / 閨房) * 엄마의 일기 * 공포의 18일 * 별아 내 가슴에 '68 (별아 내 가슴에) * 전설따라 삼천리 (Legend) * 황혼의 부루스 (黃昏의 부르스 / Blues of Twilight) * 팔도기생 (Celebrated Kisaengs) * 낙조 (Sunset) * 아빠 안녕 '68 (Farewell Papa! 1968) 1969 * 1969-09-16 I Want to Be Human * 전하 어디로 가시나이까 ( Destiny of My Load) * 떠나도 마음만은 (Unchanged Love) * 만나지 않았다면 (False Meeting) * 늦어도 그날까지 (Until the Day) * 고원 (Tableland) * 한번 준 마음인데 (Friend's Husband) * 춘원 이광수 (Chunwon Lee Gwang-Su) * 황진이의 첫사랑 (Hwang Jin-Yi's First Love) * 자유부인 '69 (Free Madam 1969) * 렌의 애가 (렌의 哀歌 / Elegy of Ren) * 너의 이름은 여자 1970 * 1970-02-28 Two Husbands * 여자이기 때문에 (Born as a woman) * 만종 (An Evening Bell) * 세조대왕 (Great King Sejo) 1971 * 성웅 이순신 '71 ( Lee Sun-Shin, the Great general) * 제3편 내일의 팔도강산 (Tomorrow's Scenery of Korea part3) 1972 * 향전 (Resistance) * 의사 안중근 (An Jung-Geun, the Patriot) 1973 * 석양에 떠나라 (夕陽에 떠나라) * 아빠의 이름은 * 집행유예 (suspended sentence) * 깊은 사이 (Deep relations) * 몸전체로 사랑을 (To love with My Whole body) * 육군사관학교 (The military academy) 1974 * 울지 않으리 (I won't cry) * 그대의 찬손 (Your cold hands) * 행운 * 유관순 (Yoo Kwan-Sun) * 광화사 (A story of crazy painter : Kwanghwasa) 1975 * 1975-12-15 Flame * 삼포 가는 길 (森浦 가는 길 / A Road to Sampo) * 마지막 포옹 (The Last Embrace) * 태백산맥 (太白山脈 / The Tae-Baeks) 1976 * 아라비아의 열풍 * 발가락이 닮았다 (Similar Toes) * 푸른 교실 (푸른 교실) 1977 * 난중일기 1978 * 호국 팔만대장경 (Tripitaka Koreana) 1981 * F학점의 천재들 (Geniuses With The Grade F) * 우상의 눈물 (Tears of the Idol) * 오늘밤은 참으세요 (Never tonight) * 사랑하는 사람아 (My dear love) * 겨울로 가는 마차 (Horse carriage at winter season) 1982 * 고래섬 소동 (Disturbance at the Whale Island) * 속(續) 26 X 365 = 0 (26 X 365 = 0 Part II) * 마음은 외로운 사냥꾼 (The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter) * 애마부인 (愛馬婦人 / The Ae-ma Woman) 1983 * 이 한몸 돌이 되어 * 사랑하는 사람아 2 Category:Filmography